Sinjid (Character)
Sinjid is the eponymous main character in each game in the Sinjid series. However, each game apparently features a different incarnation, as the games are considered non-canon to each other. Appearance Sinjid's overarching appearance is that of a ninja or shinobi (both of which are very similar to each other). He is usually seen fully armored, with little physical distinction. In Sinjid Battle Arena and Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior, he appears as a ninja only. His true face is never revealed, as he never takes off his mask. His clothing of choice is the traditional black ninja clothing that frequently appears in popular media as a common clothing style for ninjas. His basic clothing will change as he gains access to new equipment In the third game, Sinjid, he also appears as a Shinobi, which is another term for ninja. This time, however, he has revealed his true face to some select people, and may reveal his face to anyone if the player wishes to not wear any mask. He appears as a man of average height with dark hair. His choice of clothing is also not limited to the traditional black ninja clothing, as he may equip a variety of equipment that may change his appearance. Personality In Sinjid Battle Arena, Sinjid's personality is not shown; he is largely a flat character who fights for unknown reasons. Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior, also does not go indepth into Sinjid's personality. It is shown that he is obedient to his master's wishes, entering the Shadow Temple on his master's orders. Sinjid Sinjid is a righteous shinobi with two goals: to find his master's murderer and to clear his own name. While he is eventually set free anyway, he continues to pursue these goals, showing that he cares about being seen as innocent by others. He also tries to believe in the best in people when there is no evidence about how that person might truly be, as he strongly believed that his master was not the one who orphaned him or Kazuro since there was no proof. Sinjid is a person with a clear personality backed by rationality, and for these reasons and more, he will come off as a nice person to almost everybody. He also likes to joke around from time to time, which makes him much more human and likable as a person by many. However, he certainly knows when he needs to get serious. He also seems to not be judgmental about his fighting skills and about his encounters with evil people. Thus, it seems that it is only natural for him to fight against such people, and the act of fighting itself may also be natural for him. Biography One item to note is that currently, each of the Sinjid games seem completely non-canon to one another, which means that each version of Sinjid is essentially a different person. Sinjid Battle Arena Sinjid is given little to no background information or personal history. As a result, he is a very flat character. It can be presumed that he is a fighter, but there is little else to go on. Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior Sinjid is the son of Hattori, considered the guardian of the lands. When the Fallen Army attacks their village, Hattori gives the infant Sinjid to Fujin. Fujin is tasked with taking Sinjid into the mountains and training Sinjid in secret as a ninja. Sinjid's father dies in the resulting battle, leaving Sinjid an orphan. Sinjid is trained by Fujin for twenty years. Nearing the end of his training, Sinjid is tasked with traveling to the Shadow Temple, where he must kill all the men in the temple's Human Gateway. After doing so, he may decide to complete the other two gateways: a monster gate and the Dark Rift. In any case, after completing his actions, Sinjid leaves to find Fujin, only to discover a note which directs him to the mountains to find an unnamed master, while Fujin seeks the aid of an old friend, as the Fallen Army has returned. Sinjid Sinjid is a shinobi who has been framed for the death of his master and sensei, Fujin, who was the greatest shinobi in the land. Sinjid had been taken in by Fujin as a young orphan; and was personally trained by Fujin. The entire empire, particularly Captain Masaru of the Imperial Guards, was taken with shock, as Fujin's kindness to Sinjid was well known. However, Sinjid is considered guilty and imprisoned. The story unfolds as he is released from prison after seven years when a war is underway. The leader of the imperial guard, Captain Masaru, tells informs Sinjid that he must assist in fighting the war. Masaru knows that Sinjid, being the student of Fujin, is particularly skilled, and gives the shinobi no choice in the matter. In return, Masaru offers him a reward - if Sinjid is able to defeat the Shogun whose empire has waged the war, then he will be pardoned from his earlier crime and set free. Faced with no option, Sinjid agrees. However, Sinjid has other things in his mind. Aware of the fact that no one believes in his innocence, Sinjid decides to also find Fujin's killer, confront the individual, and redeem himself for a crime he never committed. Sinjid begins a campaign against the Shogun's warlords, defeating each one in turn. When Masaru and the Imperial Guards are captured by the Shogun's forces, Sinjid enacts a daring rescue of Masaru. This act finally convinces Masaru of Sinjid's innocence. Afterwards, Sinjid continues his quest against the remaining warlords. After many fights and close calls, Sinjid finally defeats the Shogun and earns his freedom but is still restless because he still hadn't found his master's true killer. However, in his fight with the Shogun, Sinjid becomes aware of a man named Kazuro, who has a mysterious connection to both Sinjid and Fujin. Sinjid chooses to remain in the lands to pursue this man, rather than returning with the Imperial Guards. After learning more about Kazuro and chasing after him, Sinjid finally confronts Kazuro in one of his castles. There, Kazuro admits to being both Fujin's former student and murderer. After asking for an explanation from Kazuro, Kazuro said that the kindness from his master was suspiciously too much for an orphan. Seeing how great of a coincidence it was that his master had more than one orphan under him whom he took great care of, Kazuro was led to strongly believe something. Kazuro thought the only explanation for such behavior is that the parents of many children were killed by the imperial guards in times of war. Kazuro assumed that Fujin had killed both Kazuro's and Sinjid's parents, and thought it was only fair to kill Fujin in return. Hearing this, Sinjid's spirit is broken, and his belief in his master wavers for a while. Sinjid eventually chooses to disbelieve Kazuro's claims, which have no proof. Sinjid goes on to theorize that Kazuro had fabricated the lie to hide his other selfish reasons for killing Fujin, such as ensuring that Fujin could not defeat Kazuro later on. After choosing what he strongly believes is true, Sinjid and Kazuro engage in a fight, where eventually he defeats Kazuro. After these events, he decides that he wants to retire being a shinobi and stop fighting, at least for then. Abilities In all games, Sinjid is a combat-capable ninja/Shinobi. His abilities vary from game to game; however, certain similarities remain. He is shown to have experience with various types of weapons and is capable of using certain special abilities. His abilities usually develop further as the game continues. In later games, Sinjid has the ability to choose a class, which at the most basic level allows him to specialize in strength, magic, or speed. Trivia * A cameo appearance, more like a reference, is made to Sinjid in another one of Krin's flash games named Sonny, where he appears as a character named Sinjid's Shadow. Category:Sinjid Battle Arena Characters Category:Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior Characters Category:Sinjid Characters